A New Life, In Pokemon
by nick64
Summary: Meet Nick, a 12 year old boy who had a normal life on earth, but then one morning, he was in the world of pokemon. But, one thing is different: everyone in the pokemon universe is older. Nick meets people, even having rival and traveling companion as one person. This takes place 20 years in the furture. Main characters are OC.


The Adventure Begins

**Author's note: Hey guys. I am back with my new story. This is story will start out very similar to my last one, but I will try to make it slightly original. Now, the one question in most people's minds: what is the first pokemon the new character starts out with? Well, I will say 2 things, 1. It is a starter pokemon and 2. It is a starter that everyone hates, but is my favorite pokemon. Also, for this story, I am gonna use extra characters from the anime and manga. You guys may also notice something else, this story is not gonna have much romance, unless you guys want some, I will do something but I will say more about that in the 2nd author's notes. BYE!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Nick. I am 12 year old boy who lived on earth, and had pretty much had great life. Why you may ask? Well, I'm a pokenerd. Literally. I was pretty much one of the biggest pokenerds around. I had played every game, watched every anime episode and movie, read the manga, and I was a competitive battler (pokemon showdown, woot). I did also play other games, but pokemon was my **life. ((Note, most of this is true irl, except that I have only read the diamond and pearl manga.))**

Although, I pretty much had a lot of pokemon things in my life, it wasn't perfect. Again, why you may ask? I was bullied at school every day at school. Everything a bully did, they did to me. It was horrible. One day, I got beaten up so hard, I had a few broken bones, I was left out there, cold and alone in the rainy night. I stood up, with pain in my body. I walked under a nearby tree, and just tried go to sleep. "Please, I just wanna go to somewhere else." I said, asleep.

The next morning, I awoke, but I didn't wake up under the tree. I woke up in a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. I got out of the bed. I seemed to be different too. I was wearing a light green t shirt with black jeans. I also seemed to be taller, tall as a 14 year old. "You seem to be confused." Said a voice that came from the doorway. I turned around to see a face that I could never believe in a million years. It was professor Juniper but... older? "I found you under atree in the nearby forest, right in the same place as the light that striked last night. Why were you out there anyway." Juniper said.

"Um, well you see-" I then told Juniper about my world and who I was. I also told her how pokemon was a game and how I was a pokenerd.

Juniper was thinking about my explanation. "Hmmmm, as impossible as it seems, I believe you. Also, since you like pokemon so much, do you want to become a trainer?" Juniper asked.

"YES!" I yelled. Juniper then brought me to a room with 18 pokeballs with names and pictures next to them. Although I was a competitive battler, the one pokemon I wanted was not very good in competitive play, but I still loved it. I walked up to a pokeball, held it in my hands, and pressed the center button. Then, I threw it in the air. It opened up, and, a with a red beam, a pokemon came out. "Tepig, I choose you!" I said. Then, the tepig jumped into my arms, and I hugged it tight. It felt weird. I mean, I finally got to see and hold an actual pokemon, in person!

"Well then, you should probably start your adventure at the first gym in asperita city, we'll take my private speedboat." Juniper said. "But first, you should probably have this." Then, Juniper handed me a pokedex. "That is a pokedex, it stores information about all the pokemon you have caught and seen. It also shows information about the moves it has and hit points in battle." Juniper said.

"Thanks." I said. "When do I start my adventure?"

"As soon as you want." Juniper said. After that, we got into her speedboat, and speedboated (if that's the correct word) to virbank city, since apserita city didn't have a pier. Juniper then gave me a town map, and brought me to asperita city. Juniper then said bye and left.

I was here, in front of the asperita city gym. It didn't look too different from the anime or games. I walked in, and I was in the trainer school portion of the gym. I walked to the back of the trainer school out to the gym battle grounds. I was kinda nervous for my first battle and gym battle, but I was still very confident. "Hello challenger." Said a voice. I looked up to see an older cheren in the gym leader stand.

"Hello, I would like to challenge you for the asperita city gym badge." I said, very comfident, but still slightly nervous.

"Alright then, go patrat!" Said cheren. Cheren then sent out his patrat.

"Go tepig, I choose you." I said, using good'ol ash ketchum's line. I then sent out my only pokemon, tepig. "Tepig use ember." Tepig than used ember, which managed to reach to patrat and damage it.

"Patrat use scratch." Cheren said. Patrat then ran at tepig, using scratch.

"Tepig, use flame charge to overpower it." I said. Tepig then charged at patrat, using flame charge. The 2 attacks collided with eachother, and patrat was knocked back a few yards back. Patrat fainted. "Good job tepig!" I said. Cheren then returned patrat.

"Well, you're better than I thought, but I still have one more pokemon left. Go herdier." Cheren said. Cheren then sent out his herdier. "Herdier use bite." Cheren said. Herdier then charged at tepig with bite.

"Tepig dodge it!" I said. Tepig then completely dodged the attack.

"Very clever, earlier when you used flame charge on patrat, you didn't just use it to overpower, you used it so tepig could get a boost in speed, correct?" Cheren asked.

"Yup yup, also, tepig use flame charge." I said. Tepig then charged at herdier with flame charge.

"Herdier use take down." Cheren said. The 2 attacks collided, and an explosion was made from it. Unlike last time, neither pokemon was knocked away, but both were still damaged. "Herdier use take down again." Herdier then used take down on tepig, and he was knocked back. Tepig was damaged, a lot.

"Come on buddy, I know you can do this. Tepig, let's win this gym battle." I said. Tepig then stood up strong, and it began glowing. "Whoa, you're evolving into a pignite." I said. As soon as it was done glowing, it was a pignite. I brought out my pokedex, and it seemed that pignite learned one move.

"Impressive, your tepig evolved into pignite, but this gym battle is not over yet. Herdier use take down." Cheren said. Herdier then charged at pignite with take down.

"Pignite dodge by jumping into the air." Pignite then jumped and dodged herdier's attack. "Now use brick break and flame charge." Pignite then dived towards herdier, engulfing himself in flames for flame charge and putting one of arms out for brick break. The combo attack was able to hit head on. Herdier was knocked back several yards, and it fainted.

"Heh, you won, good job. Here is the asperita city gym badge." Cheren then handed me the gym badge. I then put the gym badge into my gym badge carrying case (which professor juniper gave me). After that, I left the gym and got into the asperita city pokemon center. I rented a pokemon center apartment room (like the ones in the anime) and got to sleep. I couldn't believe what happened today. I got into the pokemon universe, I have an actual pokemon, I won my first gym battle, and got my very first pokemon evolution.

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. Also, again, you may notice unlike my last story, this one isn't romance. If some of you want it to be a romance genre, then just say it by review, then I will make a separate shorter story, or I could make this story romance. But in order for that to happen, there will have to be 3 reviews on this story saying so, but it has to be from 3 separate people. Also, this story will be going by a little fast, like I am only gonna do a few events of the story, not a full adventure with like 50 chapters, similar to Pokemon red origins anime. Also, the main character's team will have on pokemon from each genaration. That is all so see yah later pokenerds.**


End file.
